Feuerkind
by Nuepi
Summary: Meine erste CATS FF beschäftigt sich mit Macavitys Vergangenheit. Er kam mit seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder von der Straße zu den Jellicles. Doch auch hier fand er keine Ruhe und das Schicksal stellte sich gegen ihn.


**Feuerkind**

1.

Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn die Wut langsam hochkocht? Kannst du es spüren, wenn sich das Fell in deinem Nacken sträubt, auf dem Rücken aufstellt und dein Schwanz sich bauscht? Schnurrhaare zittern, Krallen schießen hervor, ziehen sich zurück und wieder vor, ohne dass du es beeinflussen kannst. Adrenalin peitscht durch deinen Körper und die Luft um dich her scheint elektrisch aufgeladen zu sein. Das ist der Moment der Entscheidung: Wirst du zuschlagen? Willst du wirklich angreifen? Kannst du es überhaupt noch stoppen? NEIN! Es ist zu spät…

Er sah Rot, vor allem Rot. Es war gemischt mit helleren Farben und ein aufblitzen von Weiß. Doch das Rot war dominant und mit dem Rot kam Schmerz. Krallen bohrten sich in sein Fleisch, rissen an seinem Fell, zerkratzten sein Gesicht. Zähne bohrten sich in sein rechtes Ohr und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er keine Chance hatte. Sein Gegner war nicht nur größer, er war stärker und vor allem war er so wütend, dass er einer Raserei nahe war. Das waren keine guten Voraussetzungen um einen Kampf zu gewinnen, wenn man selber nicht so wütend, sondern eher überrascht war.

Sein Körper erschlaffte und wurde schwer. Zu schwer für den wilden Angreifer, der ihn nicht länger halten konnte. Der Griff lockerte sich und der stechende Schmerz ließ nach, gefolgt von einem Brennen, als stünde sein ganzer Körper in Flammen.

Keuchend ließ sein Gegner von ihm ab und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Blitze schienen aus den grüngoldenen Augen zu schießen, als er beobachtete wie Alonzo langsam wieder auf die Pfoten kam.

Macavity bebte noch immer vor Zorn, sein rotgelbes Fell umloderte ihn wie eine Flammenaura, seine Schnurrhaare zitterten und seine Fänge waren entblößt. Alonzo hatte ihn schon oft wütend erlebt aber das hier war anders und es machte ihm Angst. Doch er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren und sein Stolz verbot es ihm hier klein beizugeben. Darum richtete er sich seinen Schmerzen zum Trotz zu voller Größe auf und hielt Macavitys Blick stand.

„Da hab ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen, was Cavy?" knurrte er und war froh, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte. „Ist ja nichts Neues bei dir. Wenn dir die Worte fehlen, schlägst du zu. Wie armselig das ist und wie bezeichnend für eine Katze wie dich." Setzte er nach.

Ein leises Knurren war die Antwort von Macavity, eine unausgesprochene Warnung, es nicht auf die Spitze zu treiben. Aber Alonzo nahm es nicht wahr. Dies war der Moment, auf den er jetzt schon so lange wartete. Endlich konnte er Macavity sagen, was er von ihm hielt, endlich musste er keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Hier war Niemand, der ihn zurückhielt. Nicht einmal die Vernunft, die ihn sonst auszeichnete. Macavity hatte ihn gedemütigt in diesem kurzen Kampf, als er ihm gar nichts entgegen setzen konnte. Darum musste er nun zu einer anderen Waffe greifen, dem Wort.

„Ja, so ist es. Eine räudige Straßenkatze, geboren von einer ebensolchen Straßenkatze, der ihre Kinder egal sind und die nur…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment geschah es: Ein greller Blitz explodierte vor Alonzos Augen und ein wahnsinniger Schmerz stieß wie eine gigantische Kralle in seinen Kopf. Ein Schrei, wie er ihn noch nie gehört hatte, zerriss die angespannte Stille und Alonzo bemerkte nicht, dass es sein eigener war. Dann wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen und gnädige Dunkelheit umfing ihn mit samtenen Armen und löschte den Schmerz.

Weg hier. Nur weg von hier. Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, überließ er seinen Pfoten die Führung, wo der Kopf nicht mehr führen konnte. Seine Pfoten trommelten über den festgetretenen Pfad, der zwischen den Schrottbergen entlang führte, bis zur entlegensten Ecke des Schrottplatzes. Hierher kam nur selten eine Katze, hier war es schmutzig und düster, hier war es still und der hier aufgestapelte Müll erinnerte an Relikte einer vergangenen Zeit. Ein perfekter Ort, um sich zu verstecken. Ein perfekter Ort, passend zu seiner Lage, zu seiner Verwirrung.

Er kam zum Stehen, als er das ausgeschlachtete Wrack des ehemals stattlichen Oldtimers erreichte. Doch die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wirbelten weiter in einem unsteten Strom. Sein Magen rebellierte und er verkroch sich hinter der rostigen Stoßstange, um dem Druck nachzugeben und sich um sein Frühstück zu erleichtern, welches er zu sich genommen hatte, als alles noch halbwegs in Ordnung war. Damals, zu einer unendlich weit zurückliegenden Zeit, die unglaublicherweise keine drei Stunden zurück lag. Danach schlüpfte er ins Innere des Fahrzeugs und rollte sich auf dem verschlissenen Polster des Fahrersitzes zusammen und legte den Kopf auf die Pfoten. Noch immer bebte er innerlich und noch immer hatte er Mühe sich zu konzentrieren und einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch langsam, ganz langsam entfaltete sich die Wirkung dieses Ortes. Die Stille und Abgeschiedenheit wirkten beruhigend.

Was war geschehen? Er schloss die Augen und begann bewusster zu atmen. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf hörten auf zu wirbeln und seine Gedanken ordneten sich langsam wieder zu Erinnerungen. Es war doch ein ganz normaler Morgen gewesen, oder? Ein ganz normaler Morgen auf dem Schrottplatz, ein ganz normaler Morgen für die Jellicles, ein ganz normaler Morgen für ihn: Macavity…

Macavity.

Macavity!

„Macavity!"

Jemand rief seinen Namen…


End file.
